Gohan y Zangya
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Un pequeño One Shot sobre una pareja poco comun o nada comun, espero les guste


_Nuevamente se trata de un fic cortito a comparación de los que siempre hago, no me juzguen, solo fue una idea loca que se me vino de pronto, sobre una pareja poco usual de DBZ, basada en la película "La galaxia corre peligro", mi versión de la derrota de Bojack a manos de Gohan, pero con un cambio muy grande, especialmente por la pareja._

_Capítulo único._

**Gohan y Zangya.**

La banda de Bojack había llegado a la Tierra a causar desastres, los guerreros Z habían sido derrotados uno por uno y ahora Gohan estaba en el suelo herido, Bojack lo levanto y lo tomo entre sus brazos, para luego comenzarlo a apretar con fuerza, Gohan lanzo un grito de dolor, mientras Bojack y sus tropas sonreían.

-Vaya, ya siento que estás viendo a tu padre en el otro mundo, será un verdadero agasajo para ambos ver como mueres lentamente-dijo Bojack con crueldad.

Otro mundo…

-¡Kaiosama!-grito Goku desesperado, pero Kaiosama solo negó con cabeza, indicándole que no podían hacer nada.

Tierra…

Bojack continuaba con su tortura contra el pobre Gohan, quien gritaba cada vez más fuerte, pero ninguno de sus amigos podía ayudarlo, mientras las fuerzas de Bojack sonreían de forma divertida.

Gohan comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban-Papá…-dijo a duras penas, antes de quedar inconsciente y a pocos pasos de la muerte.

Otro mundo…

Goku tenía una mirada llena de furia y finalmente-¡Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto!-grito usando la teletransportación.

-¡Goku, ya estás muerto, no puedes hacer nada!-grito Kaiosama tratando de detenerlo, pero Goku ya se había marchado con su técnica especial.

Tierra…

Bojack aun tenía a Gohan en brazos, sonriendo con triunfo, cuando de la nada, sintió un feroz golpe sobre su rostro, uno que lo hizo soltar a Gohan, mientras los siervos de Bojack se quedaban sorprendidos por lo que su jefe había hecho.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bojack antes de caer al suelo pesadamente, mientras Gohan comenzaba a brillar en el aire.

Goku lo había salvado y ahora lo sostenía en brazos-Gohan, demuéstrale tus verdaderos poderes a estos sujetos-.

Gohan poco a poco abrió los ojos y se vio en brazos de Goku-Papá-dijo despacio.

-Tú no eres débil, si no lo intentas nunca solucionaras nada, tu deber es proteger a la Tierra-dijo Goku desapareciendo, mientras Gohan quedaba tendido en el suelo.

-Papá-.

Mientras tanto, Bido, Zangya y Bujin estaban confundidos con lo que había ocurrido-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué el gran Bojack soltó a ese mocoso tan repentinamente?-pregunto Bujin.

-No importan las razones, tenemos que ir con el jefe-dijo Bido.

-Bido tiene razón, ese insecto aun está vivo, andando-agrego Zangya.

Los 3 villanos se dirigieron con su jefe, quien se levanto-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-.

Por su parte, Gohan se levanto y vio su mano-Mi papá…si-se levanto por completo-mi papá me salvo-Gohan se transformo de nuevo en súper saiyajin, para extrañeza de Bojack, después, Gohan lanzo un grito al tiempo que alcanzaba el nivel de SSJ 2 y encaraba a Bojack-me dijo…que jamás les perdonara lo que han hecho con nosotros-dijo desafiante y Bojack sonrió con burla-¡Me dijo que protegiera la Tierra a toda COSTA!-grito Gohan expulsando su poder, el cual hizo estremecer toda la isla.

-Bah, un espectáculo de luces-dijo Bido.

-Eres patético-agrego Bujin.

-Aun cree que puede vencernos, que lindo-dijo Zangya sonriendo.

Pero Bojack sintió el gran poder de Gohan y comenzó a temblar-¿Qué? ¿De dónde saco tanto poder?-exclamo cuando Gohan comenzó a avanzar hacia él, Bojack, involuntariamente, retrocedió, pero después apretó los dientes-¡Bujin y tú Bido!-.

Los dos villanos se lanzaron contra Gohan y usaron su técnica especial contra el saiyajin.

-Ahora te quitaremos todo tu poder-dijo Bujin, mientras Bido se reía, pero para asombro de ambos villanos, Gohan siguió caminando como si nada-¿Qué?-.

-No puedo…sostenerlo-dijo Bido haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Gohan finalmente se harto y lanzo un grito que rompió los lazos de energía, para después expulsar un poco más de su ki, con el que arrojo a los dos villanos contra el suelo, más no se rindieron y se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Niño malcriado!-grito Bido.

-¡Ahora verás!-grito Bujin.

Bido trato de atacar por la espalda a Gohan, quien lanzo un golpe con el que lo partió a la mitad, Bido lanzo un grito de dolor antes de desaparecer.

Bujin, al ver eso, trato de detenerse, pero Gohan le lanzo una patada, partiéndolo a la mitad y matándolo, después de acabar con ambos lacayos, Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia Bojack y Zangya, quien retrocedió asustada.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-cuestiono Bojack con los ojos muy abiertos.

Gohan se lanzo hacia Bojack, mientras Zangya temblaba llena de miedo, Bojack se coloco detrás de ella sonriendo y empujándola, se preparo para atacarla con un rayo.

Pero Gohan, al ver eso, incremento su velocidad y se coloco entre Bojack y Zangya, recibiendo el ataque por Zangya, afortunadamente, salió sin ningún rasguño, mientras Zangya caía al suelo y volteaba a ver a Gohan.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto, Zangya no pudo responder y Gohan encaro a Bojack-¿así es como tratas a tus amigos?-.

-No digas tonterías, mocoso, ella no es mi amiga, solo es una esclava, yo soy su amo y puedo tratarla como quiera-.

-Personas como tú me dan asco y por eso voy a acabar contigo-.

-¿Qué?-Bojack se rio-¡Chiquillo insolente!-Bojack salto y disparo un rayo contra Gohan, Zangya se alejo lo suficiente para no ser afectada, Gohan recibió el ataque y Bojack se rio, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Gohan salió ileso-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-.

-¿Eso es todo gusano cobarde?-pregunto Gohan sonriendo desafiante.

Bojack apretó los dientes lleno de rabia y descendió-¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a matarte!-grito y se lanzo contra Gohan para golpearlo.

Gohan espero a que su enemigo estuviera lo bastante cerca y lo ataco, atravesándolo con un poderoso puñetazo, todo ante una atónita Zangya.

Bojack retrocedió temblando y tocando su abdomen, exactamente donde Gohan lo había atravesado.

-¡Ay! ¡Canalla…! ¡Un muchacho como tú no puede derrotarme!-exclamo escupiendo sangre y preparando un ataque más-¡Voy a matarte…aunque sea lo último que haga…soy Bojack!-.

Gohan alzo su mirada-Padre…prometo que…prometo que no te defraudare-Gohan preparo un Kamehameha.

Ambos contrincantes atacaron al mismo tiempo, sus poderes chocaron y se lanzaron contra el otro, Bojack trato de golpear a Gohan, pero el saiyajin lo esquivo y termino el trabajo.

Cada uno quedo dándole la espalda al otro, Bojack tenía los ojos muy abiertos-No…puede…ser… ¿Cómo puedo…un mocoso…como tú…hacerme…esto?-grito antes de que su cuerpo fuera partido en dos y desapareciera en una explosión.

Zangya se quedo atónita, no podía creer que un niño hubiera vencido a Bojack, Gohan se irguió y encaro a Zangya, quien se estremeció, pero cuando trato de huir, Gohan apareció frente a ella, mirándola con unos ojos aterradores.

-¿Qué…me vas a hacer?-pregunto aterrada.

Gohan solo la miraba-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto para confusión de Zangya-tú jefe te traiciono e intento matarte, yo no te lastimare, pero tampoco voy a dejar que amenaces a la Tierra, te doy una oportunidad, o te vas o te mato-.

Zangya tembló, pero aun tenía una duda en la mente-¿Por qué me salvaste?-.

-Porque así debía hacerse-respondió Gohan, mientras desactivaba su poder-te doy la oportunidad de irte, así que aprovéchala-Gohan se dispuso a ir a ver a sus amigos-pero si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo-dijo dándole una sonrisa a Zangya.

La chica se quedo confundida por eso, mientras Gohan se dirigía a ver a sus amigos, dejando a la pirata espacial sola.

Después de eso y de ser atendidos por sus heridas, Mr. Satán se llevo el crédito de nuevo por la derrota de Bojack y sus hombres, en todo ese tiempo, Zangya permaneció en la Tierra, siempre tratando de evitar que los otros guerreros Z la descubrieran.

La chica espacial estaba muy confundida por la actitud de Gohan hacia ella y por esa razón, lo estuvo vigilando mucho tiempo, naturalmente, Gohan se daba cuenta, pero prefería dejarla continuar con su "investigación".

Fueron 3 meses en los que Zangya permaneció así, hasta que finalmente decidió encarar a Gohan.

-¡Quiero respuestas! ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué no me eliminaste como a los otros?-.

-Ya te dije mi respuesta, yo no mato a mujeres, no importa que sean tan crueles como tú-dijo Gohan.

Zangya apretó el puño-¿Solo por eso?-.

-Para mí es suficiente razón-dijo Gohan sonriendo-creo que te hace falta un amigo-.

-No necesito amigos-.

-Yo creo que si-dijo Gohan sin quitar la sonrisa y haciendo estremecer a Zangya.

Casi a la fuerza, Zangya acepto que Gohan fuera su amigo, en todo ese tiempo le enseño como era la vida en la Tierra, Gohan le entrego su amistad incondicional, al principio, Zangya se mostraba demasiado escéptica, pero como ocurrió con Piccolo y Vegeta, ella termino disfrutando de la vida pacífica, sin conquistas, sin temor a un ser superior, era libre, libre de la esclavitud, de la tiranía de Bojack.

Después de un largo tiempo, Gohan decide contarle a sus amigos sobre Zangya, al principio, Vegeta intento liquidarla, pero Gohan la protegió de la ira del príncipe saiyajin, Piccolo mostro sus reservas, pero confiaba en Gohan, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad a la pirata.

Lo más difícil fue llevarla con su madre, Milk, quien en un principio también mostro reservas, pero acepto que Zangya fuera amiga de Gohan, después de todo, si Piccolo Daimaoh había cambiado, ella también.

Zangya se quedo a vivir en casa de Gohan, donde la amistad de ambos creció hasta convertirse en algo más, no importándoles que Zangya fuera algo mayor que Gohan, después de todo, para el amor no hay edad.

**Algunos años después…**

La batalla contra Majin Boo se había llevado a cabo, en ese momento, Zangya fue de ayuda contra el maligno demonio, pero al final, fue Goku quien acabo con Majin Boo con la Genkidama.

La relación de Gohan y Zangya se había fortalecido, y un tiempo después de la derrota de Boo, ambos se casaron, claro está que a muchos les pareció algo extraño, pero si Krilin se había casado con un androide, Gohan se podía casar con una extraterrestre.

En una casa de las montañas, Zangya se encontraba contemplando a la pequeña niña que había tenido con Gohan, su piel era color azul claro y su cabello negro con algunos tonos naranjas, Gohan entro y abrazo a Zangya, quien ahora tenía el cabello corto y lacio.

-¿Aun está dormida?-.

-Sí, es muy dulce ¿no crees?-.

-Igual que su madre-dijo Gohan y Zangya le pellizco la nariz.

-No exageres-suspiro-¿Cómo quieres llamarla?-.

Gohan se quedo pensando-Me gusta…Pan-.

-¿Pan?-.

-¿No te gusta?-.

Zangya se quedo pensando-Si, creo que es perfecto, serás la pequeña Pan-dijo Zangya, devolviendo a la niña a su cuna y contemplándola, volteo y abrazando a Gohan, le dio un dulce beso-.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-.

-Para agradecerte-.

-¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por darme una nueva vida-dijo Zangya recostándose en el pecho de Gohan, quien sonrió, la abrazó con más fuerza y se volvieron a besar.

Esta era una nueva oportunidad para Zangya y no la cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera por todo el universo.

**FIN.**

_Aclaraciones:_

_1.- Este es un universo donde Gohan nunca asistió a la preparatoria y por lo tanto, no conoció a Videl._

_2.- La batalla con Majin Boo ocurrió, con algunas diferencias debido a la existencia de Zangya en esa batalla._

_3.- Escogí el nombre de Pan para mantener la originalidad de la serie._

_Espero les haya gustado este One Shot de una pareja nada común, los veo en el torneo._


End file.
